


price of sweetness

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Liles really needs is a stiff drink– a 23-year-old Glenlivet will do– and a slow, furious screw.</p>
<p>The Glenlivet he has, the screw he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. voluntary exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, someone showed me a _very_ convincing porn vid with someone who looked like Liles at a glance, with a *coughs* interesting plotline. (video name: hooker stories 2. yeah.) It proceeded from there. Originally posted at my tumblr under the 'price of sweetness' tag, and I'm archiving the collection of ficlets in one place for any interested readers. 
> 
> Please note the tags for warnings.

Liles yanks his tie off, slinging it over the edge of his Chippendale chair, and sighs as he takes his cufflinks out. He plops them on the lacquered table, right in the cut-glass ashtray that he only has out for– the designer said _proof of concept_.

Liles slowly, slowly looks over at his laptop bag, lurking in the corner of his open-concept kitchen, a black spot on the Italian quartz countertop. He shouldn’t even look at those spreadsheets. Or those fucking P&L statements. What he really needs is a stiff drink– a 23-year-old Glenlivet will do– and a slow, furious screw.

The Glenlivet he has, the screw he doesn’t.

 

He didn’t get to his oversized, grotesque apartment by _settling_. Liles looks again at the laptop bag, and turns his phone down to _vibrate_ before he pulls out a cheap little netbook. He doesn’t use this little dinky thing, keyboard too small for his hands, too often. Not without a _specific_ purpose in mind.

Liles logs in, gives the netbook the usual 20-character password he only keeps in his head, and goes to the only page he uses it for. The page’s url changes, oh, about every three months or so. Depending on how energetic the IRS-slash-cops are feeling.

It’s just a service. A service that connects men like him– with very specific needs– with people who can fulfill those needs. A very simple exchange of money and skill.

Liles looks at the filters, and sighs. Selects _Age: 19 to 24_ , _Build: Athletic_ , _Hair: Blond_. He’s so fucking predictable, but the good news is, so are so many men of his own means.

The search results load, and he scrolls down the page. It’s not like he has a system– not quite for this. Liles looks at the faces, at how they’re posed, and then he hits the bottom of the second page.

That one. With the backward cap and his red lips parted, his eyes half-closed, shoving a hand into little blue boxer shorts. _Elias_. Apparently.

Elias looks like he’d get red so easily, maybe cry.

Liles likes his boys to cry.

He clicks on Elias’ profile, types in _I would like to engage your services. My schedule is open tonight, from 1900 to 2400. Please email me if you are interested. –JM_

Liles scrolls the rest of the listings, but he knows what he’s picked out. Nothing he’s seen thus far is making him change his mind, and he shifts a little on his couch, thinking about the amount of ice the Glenlivet should have, thinking about Elias’ pretty lips covered in cum.

Elias replies, just a quick dash: _JM, like your quotes_ – ah, Elias already looked at his own profile, heh– _Especially the bit about the 2000 thousand. I’m free whenever. You want?_

Oh does Liles want.

 


	2. service fee

Liles sends clear directions. The people he… _contracts_ usually know to follow them. Elias is not the usual.

The intercom buzzes, and Liles gets off the couch with his drink in hand. There’s one large cube of ice in it, but Liles was expecting a little more time to ease off from being. Angry, annoyed, whatever.

Liles frowns at the speaker before he presses the _answer_ button, “I told you the code.”

Elias laughs– waves at the CCTV with a cheeky grin and Liles wants to put him over his knee already– and says, “But maybe you ordered pizza, whatever.” His words are coated with Swedish– Liles’ no expert but, he does know a few Swedes. Usually attractive.

Elias is usual in _that_ respect, at least.

 

Liles smiles. It’s small, but it’s been a while. He presses the _answer_ button again, “Don’t waste my time being outside when you could be helping me.”

There’s a knock on the door two minutes later, and Liles raises his eyebrow when he has to find that he has to look a little _upwards_. Elias curves his shoulders, slouches like he knows he should be a little shorter–

Liles’ confident he can throw him down to the floor anyways. Elias comes in, and Liles slides his hand down Elias’ thin hoodie. Elias turns, and licks his lips.

“JM,” he says.

Liles shrugs, “I go by it.” He slides his eyes over Elias– he does look even better this close, and unbuttons his own shirt. Elias’ eyes widen and Liles grins.

“I’m very busy,” Liles offers, and Elias squirms out of his clothes, shoving them down until he’s naked right in the foyer– right next to the kitchen, in front of the floor-to-ceiling wall of windows.

Liles presses his glass against the smooth skin of Elias’ chest. Elias shudders, and Liles slides the glass a little farther down his smooth skin, so hairless. Liles says, “You wax.”

Elias’ lips are very red, almost like he’s wearing lipstick, and says, “Yeah. The.. They like it.”

Liles makes a little hum, “Of course.” He takes another sip, and offers Elias one.

Elias shakes his head, and Liles shrugs. At least the kid has some common sense, even if his dick is getting harder the longer they stay out here. Liles looks down at Elias’s dick, strokes it, and doesn’t miss Elias trying to keep from rocking into his hand. A hair trigger then.

Liles’ face hurts from smiling so much, and Elias scrubs his hands against his bare thighs.

“You’re going to fuck me, yeah?” Elias almost demands, and Liles gives his dick a firm squeeze– hears him _whimper_ – and presses his tongue against his front teeth.

“I’m the one in charge,” Liles says– not _too_ unkindly. Elias bites his lips in a smile, and Liles shoves him towards the bedroom, pressing his chin just at the join of Elias’ neck and shoulders.

Elias looks good on his sheets, the right sort of expensive, and Liles strokes his thighs. Elias tries to undress Liles, his hands sliding against the fly on his pants, and Liles presses his hands flush to him.

“You keep trying to rush me,” Liles says, and Elias smirks, “You want to have a fuck, so what’s the point in waiting.”

Fuck, Elias is going to be so good when he’s a wet mess and begging to come.


	3. value form

Elias arches, squirming just at one hand pressing against his balls, brushing against his asshole, and Liles takes deep pleasure in shoving him down to the sheets. Elias mouths _fuck_ and Liles leans in to bite his lip.

“You’ve gotta clean up your act, kid,” Liles says, circling his fingertip firmly against Elias’ asshole, “I have standards.”

Elias tries to squirm _again_ , and Liles slaps his thigh. Elias makes a sharp noise, and Liles says, “You going to be still? Going to be a good fuck?”

 

Liles unbuttons his pants, shoves them down just enough for _this_. Elias’ dick curves up towards his abs, and there’s a small patch of precome pooling there, twitching just like Elias’ thighs are twitching with the need to move. Liles can almost feel sympathy, but he smears his fingers with lube instead.

Opening up Elias is easy– Liles noses at his neck, smells the lingering scent of bad drugstore cologue, the sort Liles used to wear before he got told otherwise– and tells him, “At least you have the makings of a _professional_.”

Elias swallows, tries to look away, but Liles bites his jaw, smirks, “Look at me. You like this?” He strokes, up and towards himself, just enough to brush Elias’ prostate.

Elias says, “I could.”

Liles licks his lips, and strokes Elias’ dick, just enough to make Elias pay attention. Elias knows how pretty he looks, lying in bed with his hair all over the place, his face flushed, and waiting for Liles to get what he came here for. Liles _wants_ , and it’s so easy to plop a wrapped condom on Elias’ chest and tell him to slide it on Liles’ dick.

He curls up towards Liles, sliding a hand down his chest and down the thick line of hair leading to his dick. He curls a warm hand around it, strokes it, and says, “I charge extra for blushing virgin acts.”

Liles laughs despite himself, and pulls at Elias’ hair, presses his mouth wetly against the arch of his throat. Elias licks his mouth– looks a little dazed– and Liles can see an embarrassed flush creep up the back of his neck as Elias looks down to roll the condom on. Liles gives into the urge to palm at the back of his neck, and Elias smirks before he plops back down against the sheets.

Elias rolls on his front, his pert ass right _there_.

Fucking him is just what he needed, a hot slick place to slide into, over and over. Elias’ making noise, groans that sound too soft for Liles, lifting his hips away from the messy sheets, and Liles slides in, grinds against his ass. Elias snarls, broken and small, and Liles shoves his head down, grudgingly says, “Yeah, this is better,” before he goes back to fucking him.

It’s good, Elias fighting him just enough to make it _interesting_ , even tears a pillowcase when he claws at it after Liles keeps hitting his prostate. The muscles in Elias’ back move with each thrust, and Liles strokes a hand down them, has to bite back the urge to claw at them, christ.

Liles stifles a moan, makes himself thrust faster, just seeking anything, anything that’d make this feel even better, oh god, so tight and perfect, he could do this forever, yes–

He comes, grips Elias’ hips too hard, and bites his own lip raw. It’s perfect. Worth every cent.

Liles rolls off, buzzing with orgasm and general goodness, at least until Elias shifts next to him. Elias’ still flushed in the face _and_ dick, and says, “Mind if I jack off?”

“The shower is just around the corner,” Liles says, and follows him with still-liquid knees into the wide white stall. More than big enough for both of them, and Liles leans back on the built-in bench, his arms flung along the top, and he watches Elias turn on the water, touch himself–

Liles knows he’s putting on a show, and Liles’ just a little too tired right _now_ to get hard. But he fucking appreciates it, seeing how much Elias likes being mean to himself, how he shifts just so for the water to _get_ him clean.

Elias’ good enough to have again, good enough to get a little extra in tonight’s envelope, and good enough for Liles to use his shampoo on him, stroking him off until Elias comes with a surprised gasp. Liles presses him against the tile, and Elias licks his lips, tries to kiss him, but Liles just leans away with a small smile.

The heated look Liles get is exactly what he was looking for in those postings–

Not that he’s going to let Elias know, not when Elias dresses and accepts the thick envelope with an edged smile. Not when Elias leaves, quickly and silently after Liles telling him _Next Tuesday_.

Liles closes the door, and smiles to himself. It’s _very_ nice to be able to buy what you need.


	4. monopoly

Elias’ a good fuck, sweet and needy. Liles knows himself well enough that he knows he loves being _needed_. It’s why he put in pointlessly long hours at a job that gives him nothing but obscene amounts of money. It’s why he looks at Elias’ profile again, thinking about the exclusive rate.

When Liles brings it up to Elias in the middle of a light dinner at a gastropub Liles would never normally step foot in, Elias looks caught out. Liles feels a sort of _irritation_ – he’s paying for Elias’ looks and _time_. Nothing to it.

 

“You want me to be available 24/7?” Elias asks, shifting in his seat.

Liles sips at his lavender water, smiles, “Just 18/7. Cash.”

Elias licks his lips, strokes the lapel of his very new jacket. Liles can see him toting up the numbers in his pretty little head. He narrows his eyes, and asks, “How long? I wouldn’t want you to… be bored.”

Liles looks Elias over, cleaned up with his blond hair slicked back and clothes without holes in them. Grins sharply. “Don’t worry, I don’t get bored that easily.”

Elias’ jaw clenches just the tiniest bit, and covers it up with a sip of his water. He could almost be some poor intern Liles is taking an aggressive _interest_ in, wearing clothes that fit right but don’t quite feel right. _Yet_. Some things take getting used to.

Liles doesn’t have to wait long for Elias to say _yes_ , and it only takes one week for his schedule to clear up just enough to have Elias over.

Elias shows up, keys in the numbers just like he’s supposed to.

Liles waits for him, in his armchair, with a very-watered down drink in one hand. Liles doesn’t have to sprawl out in his armchair like _this_ , but it’s a nice boost to the ego when Elias looks at him like he’s nervous _and_ determined to figure out what Liles wants tonight.

What he wants is for Elias to slide a small plug into his ass.

Liles watches as Elias undresses in front of him, leaving his clothes in a small heap. Elias’ underwear is a thin little strip of cloth, barely keeps his dick from sliding all over the place. Liles sips at his drink, watching Elias push down his underwear in one smooth motion. Liles loves how Elias turns a little pink, how he tries to be cool and collected– and only succeeds most of the time.

Elias knows Liles likes him to put on a show, and he’d admit, he has to resist stroking his dick through his pants when Elias gets on his knees, sticks his fingers into his asshole, spreads lube around, rocks against them while looking at Liles. Elias’ knees turns a little red against the thin rug as he slides the plug in in short thrusts. It’s short, just a little thicker than Elias’ own two fingers, but it’s enough to make him get up uneasily, dick bobbing a little, when Liles tells him to come closer.

The little gasp Elias gives when Liles slides his fingertip across the arch of his dick is sweet. Liles smiles, and bites back an _eager?_ He presses his mostly-empty glass on the console, and pulls Elias closer by the hims. Elias’ looking down at him, his hands pressed against his thighs, and Liles presses his cheek against the firm arch of Elias’ hipbone, bites the thin skin stretched over it. Elias quivers, and Liles buries his smile into Elias’ other hip.

He flicks his eyes up at Elias, and licks slowly up his dick. Elias sways– then jerks to a stop. Liles licks again, pressing his tongue against the salty skin of Elias’ dick tip, and gets a muffled curse in return.

Been a while since Liles sucked cock, but it’s all the same, taking Elias’ dick into his mouth and sucking not hard _enough_ , hearing him try to stay still and fight to be _polite_. Liles forgot how much he loved taking this, making them shake and cry and curl over him. Elias’ dick feels bigger in Liles’ mouth than it does in his hand, and Liles doesn’t want Elias to ignore _this_.

Elias stiffens and comes in his mouth with a _fuck_ , and Liles wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

There’s a thin sheen of red on Elias’ lips where he was trying to bite himself quiet, and Liles can see round marks on Elias’ thighs where he clutched Elias _closer_. Liles rubs his thumbs over the mark, and says, “We’re not done.”

Elias licks his lips, and looks _pointedly_ down at the tent in Liles’ pants. Liles smirks, presses his hand over Elias’ soft cock. His reaction is enough, a soft moan, but it’s so much more when Liles slides open the drawer of the console to pull out some straps.

Liles buckles the straps around Elias’ hips and between his legs, around his dick, says, “Just want to keep that in you for a little while.”

He pulls them tight, just for good measure, and he can see Elias’ eyelashes _flutter_ when the straps pushes against the plug. Liles gets up, and strokes Elias’ face, “I’m not done with you.”

Elias looks like he wants to say _good_ , but he doesn’t say anything as he follows Liles into his bedroom. Liles pulls him closer by the straps, brushes his lips over Elias’ cheek. Elias turns his head towards Liles’ lips, and Liles steps back enough to unbutton his shirt with a sharp smile.

Elias steps closer, finishes unbuttoning Liles’ shirt and sliding his hand down against the fly of Liles’ suit pants. Liles leans into his hand, grinding a little against his warm palm, before he pulls at Elias’ hair, makes him bare his neck. He’s beautiful like this, naked and flushed, his small nipples peaked and his still-soft dick getting wet again with precome.

Liles bites Elias’ bared throat, before he lets go. He pushes down his pants, eases his boxers over his dick– and Elias presses his legs together. Liles can’t help smiling when Elias discovers what else the straps do.

“You’re an evil fucker,” Elias manages, and Liles strokes his dick, feeling Elias try to rock into and away from his hand. He slides his thumb against the tip, and watches Elias fight against shaking when he moves it in circles. Liles tugs him, just once, before he lets go.

Elias _wants_ to get hard again, probably can’t just _now_ , but Liles has fun watching him try. At least until he presses him against the wall and brushes his mouth over Elias’ shamefully-perfect-for-dick-suching mouth. Liles says, “I’m going to fuck you. You’re going to watch me fuck you in that mirror.”

Elias’ eyes flick to the large mirror on the vanity opposite the bed, then back at Liles. Liles pulls up on the straps, and christ, he can see the stars in Elias’ eyes when the plug brushes against his prostate.

“Get on the bed,” Liles tells Elias, and he makes Elias wait as he takes off and fold his clothes. Elias splits his attention between Liles undressing and looking at himself on the mirror, but he definitely pays attention to Liles when he gets on the bed and makes Elias kneel.

He even sobs, just once, when Liles undoes the straps enough for him to ease out the plug, and Liles flicks his eyes over Elias’ shoulder. He teases him with the plug, and Elias flushes before he grits out, “Fuck me–”

Liles slides his hand over Elias’ dick, palming at the soft skin, “You should say please. Takes you farther.”

Elias lifts his gaze, locks eyes with Liles’ reflection, “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“Good,” Liles says, and it’s the best thing to fuck him, to palm at his soft dick until Elias’ shaking and trying to look away from Liles watching his face. Elias’ ass is plush around him, and Elias hisses when Liles just goes a little too rough, begs when Liles slides his hand around the straps on his hips–

Elias should only look like this for _him_.

Liles comes– hard and rough– and Elias’ forgotten his English, muttering in Swedish, trying to rub himself against Liles’ hand as Liles clutches him tighter to thrust in while he still can.

Elias slides down to the bed when Liles lets go, and lifts his hips gratefully when Liles pulls off the straps. Elias rolls on his side, and Liles slides his thumb over his lip, presses him against the footboard, and asks if he wants to get off.

Liles smiles when Elias moans. So fucking greedy.


	5. over his knee

Liles licks the last of the coffee away from his lips, and looks over at Elias. Elias looks oddly small in his robe– even though the robe comes up to the knees and plunge down to the navel on him– and Lilies still wants him to squirm a little. Maybe even turn his cheeks that shade of red they were when Liles fucked him into the mattress last night. 

Too bad Liles isn’t about to get it up just anytime _soon_. He leans back in his chair, and Elias sips at his coffee before he gets up and rinses his mug out in the sink. He walks by Liles, and Liles pulls at the tie of Elias’s robe, causing it to slip off his shoulders and pool on the floor. Elias spins on his heel, and shoves his hand through Liles’ bed-hair, “Jesus, can you even get it up _now_?”

Liles pulls him down– easy enough when Elias’ off-balance and a lot more naked than he is right now, and puts him over his knee.

Elias squirms, “You’re such a fucking cliche, _Daddy_ ,” and Liles doesn’t feel a trace of guilt in hitting his round ass with the flat of his palm.

Liles feels Elias jerk across his lap, and strokes his warm skin, slides his fingers over the small of his back. And spanks him again, right where his ass meets his thigh. Elias clutches at the thin silk pants Liles has on, and oh, Liles didn’t realize he was so easy to mark up.

“Cliches are nice sometimes,” Liles allows, curving his hand over Elias’ ass, gripping the heft of it before he taps it, just a light hit more noisy than _effective_. Elias groans, and Liles grins.

He can feel Elias getting his very expensive, very thin pants all dirty, rubbing his needy little dick on them, and that’s reason enough to spank him again.


	6. something nice

Liles will allow that the concept of _nice_  is. Nice. 

It’s probably some leftover Midwestern guilt that he thought he shed ages ago, but Elias seems a little. Homesick?

“Do you want plane tickets to Sweden?” Liles asks him, stroking his bare shoulder, and Elias jerks his head up.

“You’re serious, really?” Elias says carefully. Liles inches closer, and nods. Elias looks away, shoves his hair away from his face, and Liles has heard too many people try not to cry in front of him not to recognize that hitch of breath.

Liles looks up at the ceiling, “You don’t have to go there, you can go wherever you want.”

“No– Sweden,” Elias says, blinking hard, “That would be. I haven’t been back in a while.”

Liles smiles wanly, “Your mom probably worries about you,” and Elias gestures incredulously at the small space between them.

“No, she is under the very firm impression that my _work-study job_  is very above board and involves a lot of books, JM.” Elias rolls on his front, turns his face towards Liles, “You can entertain yourself? It’d have be like, three weeks, since you know, yet lag.”

“Jet lag,” Liles mutters.

“ _Jet_  lag,” Elias says, “And that’s not the point.”

Liles strokes Elias’ cheek, “I’ll be fine. Go and do whatever they do in Sweden, and come back to me.”

Elias mutters _sap_  but smothers that against Liles’ mouth so he figures he didn’t screw up. 


	7. showing off the nice things he owns

The teleconference meeting– about how to use _Excel macros_ , for fucksakes– is making Liles’ eyes glaze over like the sugar doughnut on his paper plate, and not even this black tar that they call coffee in the lobby is keeping him remotely alert. 

He’s distracted by trying to follow the powerpoint slides that was attached in the teleconference email and by the small ache in his hand that comes from pressing his phone to his ear (because of course he doesn’t quite rate a phone like the c-suite guys have), so it takes a few beats for him to notice the small orange bubble popping up in the bottom left corner of his screen. 

Liles absently clicks on it, and–

It’s Elias, shirtless, flushed a deep red down, down, down past where he’s not even wearing any _underwear_. 

He’s spread out on a small bed and sliding a red vibrator along his dick, straining with the effort of keeping the vibrator right _there_  instead of squirming away. There’s no sound, not that Liles needs it to know just how much Elias’ breathing hard through his teeth, trying to be quiet–

Liles can see a pin-up poster hanging on one corner of the screen, and it hits him like a punch in the stomach. This is Elias’ bedroom, where he jerked off and did dumb teen things, looked at porn under those blankets– 

The guilt tastes weirdly sweet in Liles’ mouth, and he tilts the screen just a little bit– just enough to keep anyone from looking in and seeing his pretty boy showing off for him. Elias’ thighs are shaking, and the camera loses focus a little when Elias hits his own laptop with, maybe his foot.

Liles pauses, thinks about _keyloggers_  but– he types in _you can do it, just focus on what results you can get_. Elias pauses, and grins at the screen, bent over and Liles tries not to smile as he presses the phone closer to his ear. Elias clues in– he’s very sharp when he wants to be– and the smile turns _sticky,_  almost like he loves knowing Liles’ the one pinned down this time. 

Liles can’t type much– but Elias puts on such a good show, sucking his fingers and rubbing them against his nipples, looking at the camera as he twists them. Elias gets on his knees, and the camera just shows his dick, framed by those thighs that Liles wants to bite, wants to touch up the fading teeth marks up on the soft skin of Elias’ groin. 

He pauses, listens a little more to the teleconference, and then types, _finish what you start, doesn’t have to be the same way. your confident i like that_.

Elias lifts up his laptop, mouths, _You’re so hot_  to the camera, and then sets it down to jerk himself off. His hands move over himself, smooth and confident, and Liles can appreciate how much Elias keeps framing his junk with his fingers, showing him just how much he’s thinking of _him_. 

Liles presses his legs together, licking his lips when Elias rubs at the tip of his dick and spreads precome along it. It’s almost too much for Liles to watch Elias jerk himself off, but god, he watches, greedy for more, thinking _yes, do it, fucking come_. 

Elias comes, gets his hand messy, and Liles wants to type _clean up after yourself_  so much–

He keeps himself to _I’ll check up on your project after five_. 

Elias just smiles, and types, slowly– one hand’s streaked with white– _Love your feedback_. 


	8. commodity fetishism

Liles rests his forehead on the black metal front door to his apartment and sighs. He _was_ hoping to be home before five for the first time in a long time. Not so much. He unlocks the door, and sees Elias’ shoes haphazardly piled onto the welcome mat, one sole in danger of parting company with the rest of the sneaker.

Liles raises his eyebrow– he wasn’t expecting Elias to still be here, not after he had looked at the clock and texted _I’m going to be very late. Don’t wait up for me._ He flicks on a lamp, and dumps his briefcase as he walks towards the bedroom. He hasn’t seen Elias in four weeks, couldn’t bring himself to call another pretty boy up to _ease_ his way. Elias’ so well-trained, and Liles just doesn’t want _fuss_.

He yanks his tie loose, and slides the bedroom door open. The small TV’s got the DVD player logo bouncing around the corners of the screen, and the dim electric glow shows Elias dozing on his front. Liles traces the blue light across Elias’ ass, and closes the door behind him. He feels weirdly tender when he walks over to the bed and strokes Elias’ hair. It’s longer, lank with product, and tempting to pull.

He flicks the lamp on, and the warm light is much prettier on Elias than the TV.

Elias stirs, and cranes his neck up– then gets up with a start. Liles says, “You really didn’t have to wait for me.”

 

Elias’ smile is soft and sleepy as he smirks, “I _didn’t_ ,” and shifts just enough for Liles to see he got _his_ sheets, the 800-thread count ones, the ones that are a pain in the ass to get sent out to wash, _filthy_ with come and lube. Liles strokes down Elias’ smooth torso, maybe digs into his _heft_ with his nails just on principle, and gropes his dick.

Elias _whines_ , buckles away from Liles, and Liles says, “You’re just begging to get punished, babe.”

Liles shouldn’t be _happy_ about it, but he is anyway, seeing Elias squirm and scrub at himself with the top sheet. Liles strokes his hand over Elias’ hand, and says, “Get on your knees.”

Elias licks his lips, pulls himself on his knees, atop the wrinkled sheets, his spent dick looking _chafed_. Liles would wince in sympathy– but he really wants to slaps it, just a little. Probably not _tonight_. But. If Elias’ willing to charge extra for _that_ , Liles would be fucking delighted to do it.

Elias shifts from knee to knee, looks up to him, like he’s an actual cock _slut_ , like he waited longer than a few weeks for dick. Liles keeps touching him, petting his hair, and Elias leans into his touch, his eyes closed and his lips parted just so.

Liles tangles his fingers in the blond strands of Elias’ hair and _pulls_. That makes Elias arch up, and moan so quietly it’s almost like he had to make himself be quiet when he was back in Sweden. Liles grins, and rubs his thumb along where Elias’ biting his lip, “Suck me off. Show me how much you missed _me_.”

Elias shivers, just enough for Liles to brush his hands against those small nipples. Liles presses Elias’ head down, and watches Elias unzip his pants with clumsy hands, pull his dick out and slide those soft lips all over him. Liles sighs, covers that sigh with a press against Elias’ mouth and a yank on his hair. Elias clutches at the sheets, trying not to fall _off_ , and Liles’ more than happy enough to watch and feel him struggle.

He has to bite his own lip when he slides into Elias’ mouth, and his hand seize on Elias’ hair as he eases in, twitching like he shouldn’t be, but god damn, Elias just knows what Liles wants, hot and tight and _wet_ –

Liles can feel Elias working around him, trying to swallow and breathe at the same time and _failing_ , those muffled breaths getting smothered on his dick. It goes straight to his ego– to his dick– and he’s the one who has to struggle right now not to move. ELias bobs his head, just enough for Liles to feel him moving, and Liles clenches his teeth.

He looks down, oh fuck, and Elias is dark pink, his lips stretched around him so much Liles knows Elias’ going to be sore after this. That makes Liles moan, and Elias shifts, leans closer to him like he wants to hear more moans from him.

Liles pulls at Elias’ hair, trying to keep him still, but fuck Elias’ sucking him off and clutching at him with that mouth of his, acting like he needed this, like he thought about Liles holding him down–

He gives up any pretense of control, just fucks that mouth, stroking himself off along the tight stretch of those lips. Elias doesn’t lean away, just clutches at the edge of the bed, his ass up in the air and Liles thinks distantly to himself how he’s going to reward Elias for being so good–

Liles comes, a hot rush that makes him thrust roughly and spill on Elias’ cheek before he strokes the last of it out on Elias’ bare chest. ELias looks up at him, dazed and _marked_ because of Liles–

It’s an ego trip, and Liles impulsively kisses him, hard, and Elias’ so pliable like this, soft and good to use. Elias wraps his arms around him, and gets Liles’ clothes dirty as he sucks on his lips, messes up his hair for a change.

Not that Liles quite minds right now, chasing the raw patch of skin at the corner of Elias’ mouth. His perfect mouth.


	9. which thesis?

Liles stirs from a sticky sleep, cold air hitting his nose. He slowly turns on his side, and smirks when he sees Elias naked. Elias’ looking out the window, peering at the sky and the streets below. Liles slides his eyes over the smooth join of Elias’ back and ass, and he isn’t _sentimental_ , but the pale winter sunlight pouring in from the floor-to-ceiling windows makes Elias look like a debauched saint.

Well– quite a few of the saints got their wicks wet before they claimed to find god. Liles props himself up on his elbow for a better look, and Elias turns to him, with a smirk that looks put-on. Liles isn’t going to worry _that_ much; it’s morning and none of them have had coffee yet. It’s all Liles can manage to push the sheets down past his navel and look _inviting_.

 

Elias slides his eyes down the trail of hair on Liles’ abs, licks his lips, and says, “They haven’t even plowed the streets yet.”

Liles yanks the top duvet around himself as he gets up and inches towards Elias, and sure enough, it looks like a freaking winter wonderland. One where people aren’t killing each other over ‘saved spots’ and with impassable streets. It’s– Liles pauses. He just finished working 12 days straight and called Elias over as soon as he crawled out of his drone suit. Sunday? If it’s Sunday, no way are the streets going to get clear _soon_.

That makes him grin wolfishly, and Elias lets him drape himself and the duvet around him as Liles says, “No reason for you to hurry home then.”

By some miracle, Liles has pancake mix _and_ syrup in the showroom kitchen that he mostly glances at on his way to his bedroom. Elias opens the pantry, and ribs Liles about having useless cookware if he’s never even in the kitchen. Liles’ in a good enough mood to laugh and kiss Elias on the corner of his jaw before he says, “Easy, I’m _cooking_.”

“Oh, no,” Elias grins. Liles resists the urge to stroke the front of Elias’ (borrowed) robe and pushes him towards the coffee machine.

“Just for that, you’re making the coffee.”

Pancakes are easy. Liles hasn’t forgotten how long to stir the mix, or to throw in a pinch of cinnamon that he manages to find in the pantry– not even expired!– and ladle them on the griddle. Elias just hovers, and Liles smirks, “The first two pancakes are always sorta crappy. No matter what.”

Elias tries to lounge against the kitchen island, “Yeah, whatever, your precious coffee is brewing right now.”

Liles slides his eyes over the gap in Elias’ robe before he makes himself turn back to the pancakes. They don’t need babysitting, just an _educated_ guess about how many times the batter can bubble before he can flip over to the golden brown side.

Just as Liles predicted, the first two are just a little underdone for his taste– but not for Elias’, who attacks them with a dose of syrup and Liles raises his eyebrow. He shouldn’t _worry_ , Elias is a big boy, he can take care of himself, but Liles may push the next two towards Elias.

Elias moans, acts like the pancakes are good, and sucks his fingers clean every time. Liles looks very hard at the cooking range– and he can feel Elias smirking at his back. At least there’s coffee, and the couple of pancakes he snags himself are edible.

It’s nice, quiet, sitting at the kitchen island and watching the sky turn that blank grey, appreciating being _inside_. Elias looks at him, with the softest expression that Liles’ ever seen on his face, and a little part of Liles unwinds. There’s no reason to– _perform_ , not when they’re both here for a while, and Liles doesn’t know when he didn’t have to play _high-powered executive_ in front of anyone. Elias looks younger in this light, innocent, and Liles would feel _guilty_ about that, but why even bother?

Elias discovers Liles has a netflix account, and mocks him for about three minutes about not even using it, and Liles shrugs. Pay-on-demand is a pain in the ass, and really, it’s not like he’s hurting for money. Elias selects something– Liles doesn’t know, it’s Swedish– and there are subtitles on the screen.

Liles watches it, his eyes resting on the scenic shots of landscapes, until his eyes feel heavy and warm. Elias’ plastered against him, breathing slowly and Liles itch to stroke his hair over his ears. Liles can feel his dick twitch, and it’s nice, just being here and having someone touch him like this.

The blaring music of the end credits makes Liles wake up with a start, and Elias looks down at him, his tongue pressed against his lip like he’s trying not to laugh. Liles stretches out on the couch, and says, “Ok, maybe I _needed_ that.”

Elias presses him against the cushions, slides his fingers over the tie of Liles’ robe, yanks on it.

“You sleep like a log,” Elias says, pressing down against Liles’ thigh. Liles moans– just a reflex– and it makes Elias look like he scored a point, just right before he pushes open the edge of Liles’ robe and bites his way down Liles’ torso.

Liles doesn’t want to move, can’t, not with the couch barely wide enough for both of them. Elias scrapes his teeth over the bottom of Liles’ pec, sucks on it, and Liles closes his eyes at the image of a mark right there, pulling at his skin whenever he raises his arm above his head. Elias flicks his eyes up at Liles, and Liles licks his lips, “ _Please_ –”

The word feels heavy, _strange_ on Liles’ lips, but it makes Elias fit himself between Liles’ legs and press Liles’ dick against his mouth, his lips working against the tip.

Elias goes slow, _making out_ with Liles’ dick, presses the flat of his tongue against the underside and Liles can’t look away at how much Elias’ _not_ using his hands. ELias’ fingers are spread out around Liles’ thighs, keeping them just open enough, and Liles could just rock up into Elias’ mouth and _take_.

He doesn’t. Elias’s just– so good at this, and Liles irrationally wants this forever, Elias soft and sweet around him, sucking him off slowly underneath the mess of robes and blankets and warm breaths against his dick when Elias goes for _more_.

Liles comes with a small _ah_ , his limbs weak and clutching at nothing. Elias keeps licking, sucking and it’s too much now, even if he’s being _gentle_ , and Liles presses his palm against Elias’ bedhead. Elias gets up on his knees, looks down at Liles.

Elias scrubs his hand through Liles’ hair before he sucks another mark on Liles, this time on his neck, and Liles shouldn’t be this happy at how Elias’ pressing his mouth on him like he’s _still_ hungry–

He is, anyways.


	10. comes on his face

Liles tells Elias he’s pretty all the time– and the effect that it has on Elias hasn’t worn off. Elias preens, and does whatever he’s doing, just a little bit harder, and Liles’s willing to admit to himself it’s an ego boost. Well, an even greater one than pushing Elias over the end of his bed and screwing him open with his fingers until he makes a mess of the sheets with his come.

Telling Elias he looks so pretty with Liles’ cock in his mouth is factual, the curve of his dick making Elias’ lips stretch around it, the slow thrusts Liles gives making Elias turn a delicate pink. It’s just that actually saying it makes Elias moan around his dick, the vibrations so pleasureable, look up at Liles like there’s nowhere else that he’d rather be, and then lean down to suck even harder–

Liles loves this weakness, this urge of Elias to prove himself to Liles, and he’s already exploiting Elias, isn’t he? From a certain viewpoint? He pays good money for these lovely blowjobs, for Elias to nuzzle at Liles’ dick before he presses it against his abs and lick at Liles’ balls, for Elias to get hard just from doing what he’s supposed to.

He pushes against Elias’ mouth just a little, enough to feel the soft pressure of Elias’ lips against the underside of his dick, and strokes Elias’ hair before he holds it away from those big blue eyes. Elias blinks up at him– Liles doesn’t usually like to interpret his blowjobs, and Liles smiles despite himself.

“Just stay still, just like that, yes, with your mouth,” Liles slides his fingertips along Elias’ parted lips, “Like that.”

Elias shoots him a sly smirk before he closes his eyes, and opens his mouth even wider, his tongue out like he’s about to receive communion, jesusfuck. Fucking Elias, knowing what buttons to push, and Liles grunts softly as he jerks himself off, looking at the almost patient curves of Elias’ face. He gasps, too careless to care about making noise, and his hand on his dick is too rough after the smooth slide of Elias’ mouth, pushing himself into coming fast like he hasn’t for too long.

It’s a relief when Liles comes, and he grins at the two thin stripes of come across Elias’ face. Liles strokes his come into Elias’ lips, pressing them open just a little more. Liles feels hot, like he just made something pretty beautiful.

Elias flutters open his eyes as he goes down on Liles’ fingers, and Liles says, “God, you’re beautiful, taking my come like this,” and feels Elias moan around his fingers. Elias has a splatter of white along the top of his cheek, right where Liles first came.

Liles doesn’t want to rub it in, doesn’t want to take proof off Elias’ face. Proof of what, Liles shrugs, maybe just proof that Elias will let Liles do this, proof that he’d do anything to get his attention–

Elias shudders, and he huffs out a sheepish laugh as he squeezes his dick, “Fuck, JM.” Liles smiles when he realizes Elias’ all hard again, just because of this.

Liles strokes Elias’ hair, nudges those glorious thighs open, and says, “I wonder if you can come so hard you get it on your face. It’d be a nice… addition.”


	11. a little bit of plot

Elias squirms in bed. Messes up the sheets, pulls them from the tucked-in corners towards both him and Liles in one messy heap, his face flushed with _lust._ Liles treasures it– he does, loves how Elias arches his hips up to rub against his dick, how he gasps against his shoulders– but sometimes he just wants Elias to _stop_  moving, just make him–

Be good, is how the cliche goes. Liles grins. Not that _he’s_  inclined to be all that good, himself, but there’s something in asking Elias how he feels about being tied down. Something in the pink of his cheeks that makes Liles want to press a thumb against them and ask _why_. 

Not that he should, not when Elias says _yes_ , licks his lips when Liles clicks the handcuffs closed around one rail of the headboard. Elias’s fingers are wrapped around the pale metal, his knuckles white and his lips chewed raw.

Liles kisses him, and Elias sighs a little before he kisses back. Liles shouldn’t feel _possessive_ – not when Elias’ working so hard, but screw it. He can find it in himself to blow the kid, to make him feel how good it could be.  Elias watches Liles slide down his chest, his mouth open, and Liles smirks against his hip. 

Sucking dick– sucking Elias’ dick– is easier than Liles remembers, and holding Elias down with his own _mouth_  makes Liles curve his fingers around those hips in appreciation. Elias fills his mouth, warm and heavy and _needy_ , and Liles doesn’t have to flick his eyes up to know that Elias’ trying to be quiet, to be impassive.

Fuck that.

Liles sucks harder, presses his shoulders against Elias’ sturdy thighs. Ignores the ache in his jaw, the numbness creeping along his lips, because god, Elias’ losing it, doesn’t even have any English to say anymore, just _Swedish,_ trying to thrusts up into Liles’ mouth like it’s everything–

There’s a metallic clank when Elias tries to touch Liles, but the handcuffs won’t let him. Liles hums; being smug with a full mouth is tricky, but he manages, and sucks just a little  _meaner_. On principle, and Elias _whines_ , and oh god, he must be so pretty, being this desperate and not even getting half of what he wants. 

Liles presses his hips against the folded-down duvet, and makes himself slide a little further on Elias’ dick, his throat working around the head. It’s not much of a distraction, but it’s enough to make Elias come with a surprised gasp.

He scrubs his mouth against the sheets, and leers at Elias, who just smiles at him like he’d let Liles do whatever he wanted _now_. Liles cups one of Elias’ pecs, and Elias shudders when he rubs his thumb over his nipples. Hm. Liles could _just_  exploit this. Make Elias come and come until he doesn’t want to–

Liles’ more fond of begging, and Elias doesn’t quite beg. No, he presses himself closer to Liles’ hands, mouth, anything– 

Not that he can right now, and _that_  Liles wants to exploit. Maybe he shouldn’t kiss him after seeing the little shudder Elias gives, but Liles does what he wants. Ok?


	12. not the way this works

Liles strokes the back of Elias’ neck, warm and wet from _his_ shower. Elias hums when Liles scritches at the fine hairs there, and Liles drapes himself against Elias’ bare back. He looks at their reflection in the mirror, and Liles may resent just a bit that Elias’ a little taller than he is.

No one’s perfect. Elias licks his lips when Liles’ hand wraps around the knot of his short towel, and Liles presses his lips against Elias’ neck, maybe bites carefully at the still-heat-flushed skin there. Elias shivers, and then puts on a smirk again. The smirk’s pulling at the small cut on the pout of his lower lip, and Liles can feel Elias cover that _wince_.

Elias won’t tell Liles how he got the cut. Liles knows for a fact he didn’t put it there, and he shouldn’t be _jealous_ that Elias isn’t telling. The cut does make Elias look roguish, like he bends people over instead of being _bent_ over. Liles rubs his fingers over the edge of Elias’ towel, and says, “What d'you want?”

Liles can feel Elias stiffen under him, and Elias turns to face Liles. Liles watches Elias blink, and leans back against the bathroom counter, waiting. Surely Elias must’ve thought of _something_ in their. Previous _interactions_. Elias tongues at the cut on his lip, says slowly, “You know this isn’t how it works, right, _daddy_?”

Heat buzzes in Liles’ ears, and he leans closer, presses, “ _Babe_ , I’m offering some largess here. May want to take advantage.”

 

A part of Liles is viciously satisfied when that makes Elias’ eyelashes flutter, and he presses his thigh between the stretch of towel around Elias’ thighs, adds, “This is what _I_ want, for you to tell me what you want. You’re gonna pass this up?”

Elias smiles, not real big, but he looks Liles up and down, _undressing_ him with his eyes. Liles resists the urge to square his shoulders. Somehow. He steps closer, and strokes Liles’ neck carefully, his fingers lingering along the open collar of Liles’ button-up. Elias licks his lips, and pulls him in with hooked fingers under the shirt, says, “I don’t suppose you cry.”

“Not really.”

“Not interested?”

“Nah. Could whip up a few tears,” Liles cracks, but Elias just quirks his lips and kisses him. Liles leans into the kiss, tries to make it a little _more_ , but Elias breaks it off just as fast, shooting him a slightly mean look that shouldn’t _thrill_ Liles like it does.

Elias looks down at Liles’ mouth, says softly, “Well– you could–” he pauses, presses his fingers against Liles’ jaw, “rim me. Um,” he bites his lip _carefully_ , “you seem like you know what you’re doing with that mouth.”

Liles smiles, broadly, recklessly, “Yeah, I do,” because it’s not _ego_ if it’s _true_.

Elias drags Liles into the bedroom by the hand, and Liles goes. He shoves his towel down onto the floor, and Liles appreciates the view he’s got of Elias’ ass, round, firm. All the better to get a _closer_ look at it, Liles smiles to himself. Elias slides onto his elbows and knees on the still-made bed, and looks back at Liles.

They’re going to get the duvet dirty.

Liles can’t really give a _fuck_. Elias watches Liles undress, hunger in his eyes when Liles catches that look. Liles resists the urge to suck in his stomach, covers with sliding his thumbs under the elastic of his boxer briefs and strips them off.

Elias turns his face away, announces to the headboard, “This ass isn’t going to eat itself,” and Liles manages to resist the urge to spank said ass, to put _color_ on it.

God, Elias can be such a brat, and Liles doesn’t _quite_ mind it _tonight_. He even grins as he slides onto the duvet and kneels up, looking down at the curve of Elias’ back. Liles slides his thumb down Elias’ cleft, and squeezes one ass cheek, just to appreciate how it fills his hand. Elias squirms, and Liles says, “Shh, I’m just getting the lay of the land.”

“Don’t mouth off,” Elias mutters, and actually _wiggles_ his ass. Damn brat, needs his head shoved into sheets, needs to be _appreciative_. Liles scoots further down the bed, and holds Elias’ ass open, slides his cheek against one side. Elias pushes back, and Liles kisses where he scraped it with his stubble before he slides the flat of his tongue against Elias’ asshole.

Elias moans, something in Swedish that sounds dirty, probably bratty as hell, and Liles does it again, lightly, just a _tease_. Elias moves closer, and Liles takes the hint, slides his mouth over slowly. Dips in, and holds Elias open with his thumbs, and he’s getting himself _dirty_. He wishes he could see what Elias looks like right now, all worked up over Liles curling his tongue against his asshole, but Liles can imagine it just fine, the embarrassment on his face, maybe some sweat at the temples of his forehead making his dark blond hair even darker.

Liles doesn’t get surprised easily, but goddamn if he knew Elias could make these _slutty_ noises he would’ve offered to rim him _sooner_. Elias’ pushy, rocking against his mouth and trying to get Liles to fuck him just a little.

He sighs against Elias’ spit-wet skin, presses his hand against Elias’ dick, and sucks just a little–

“Fuck,” Elias hisses, rocking against Liles’ mouth and hand. Liles would ask if he wants more, but Elias’ being _rude_ , almost muffling his mouth with that ass, god, Liles has to curl his hand around Elias’ dick, rub his fingertips against the smooth head as he licks just _around_ the hole–

Liles’ rewarded with a jerk of Elias’ hips, and he knows what _more, right now_ feels like. He keeps sliding his fingertips across the tip of Elias’ dick, smearing precome in circles, and Elias’ _Whimpering_ , making Liles feel hot and flushed against his perfect ass, making Liles work his mouth more and trying to fuck him in _earnest_ –

“ _Mer, mer_ –” Liles hears, and it’s so easy to jerk the kid off, make Elias fuck his hand and come hot against his palm, easier still to keep his mouth on him and jerk him off through and _after_ he’s come. Elias’ breath sounds shuddery, like he’s trying not to cry, and Liles eases his mouth off. Not his hand, stroking Elias’ spent dick until it’s just on the verge of getting hard again–

Elias clutches at the duvet, says, “Fuck, what the hell–”

Liles licks his lips, a little pleasantly numb from driving Elias over the _edge_ , “Weren’t you the one begging for more?”

Elias squirms a little in his grip, tosses his head back, and says, “You’re giving me ideas.”

“Yeah?” Liles grins, and Elias retorts hotly, “Fuck you, I’ll like to fuck that smug-ass smirk you’ve probably got off your face.”

Liles stills his hand on Elias, and Elias turns over, his dick just as red as his lips, and Liles doesn’t have to wonder _where_ Elias borrowed that dangerous smile. Elias looks Liles over, “‘Course, you probably haven’t done it for years.”

“I wouldn’t say _years_ ,” Liles lies through his teeth.

Elias shoots him an unimpressed look, and Liles keeps his surprise to himself when Elias’ _gentle_ with his fingers and lube. Liles feels exposed, his legs spread to Elias and he forgot how much he secretly liked getting held, liked getting easy reassurances that Elias’ giving him, “good”, “yeah, take it easy, yeah”–

Liles doesn’t blush.

He _may_ clutch at Elias’ arms when Elias slides into him, and Elias hisses when Liles digs his nails into his biceps, snaps his hips a little too hard and Liles can’t make any sound. Not when the breath’s been punched out of him, and he lets Elias pry his hands off him and press his arms down to the bed, just to make it easier for Elias to _fuck_ him. Liles’ sweating, his nerves lit up and he has to bear down doesn’t he, has to make it easier for himself?

Elias gasps, and Liles mutters _oh_ when Elias strokes out, smooth, and pushes back in, yeah, he forgot about _that_ part, about how it felt to have his rim stretched and _touched_ –

Blood wells up on Elias’ lip where he’s biting it, and Liles looks at the lurid red, realizes just how _fucked_ he is, and Elias just keeps thrusting, nowhere near _right_ but good _enough_ for Liles to push back, to try to get him to go faster. Elias smiles narrowly with gritted teeth, “No.”

Liles drops his head against the pillow, and doesn’t even close his eyes when Elias screws into him just perfect, his slim hips flush against his ass–

“You’re hot,” Elias mutters, and Liles grins, “Hot enough for you to jerk me off?”

Elias _is_ nice enough to do that, at least, and Liles would be embarrassed at how much he made himself forget how good coming with a full ass felt, but it’s just _good_.

Elias clutching at his hips and rutting against him after Liles comes is like his personal _porn_ , christ, and Liles has to pull Elias in closer and kiss his bloodied mouth, make Elias squirm with his teeth, just like Elias made Liles squirm just a few moments ago. Elias licks his lips, and Liles waves his hand, “Yeah, I can be nice, don’t be surprised.”

“Oh, I would never be surprised,” Elias lowers his eyes, and slides out carefully, probably ruining the duvet, but Liles doesn’t care.

He’s in too good of a mood, and watches Elias drift off into a nap through half-closed eyes, his breath soft and smooth against the rucked-up pillows. Elias starts snoring, his bare back looking vulnerable and touchable, and Liles thinks about inching closer before he falls asleep.


	13. or is it elias' turn

Liles looks at the fare pricing to some ridiculously platial resort, thinks about bringing Elias along, thinks about smearing sunblock along his back and fucking him outdoors, maybe spread over a chaise–

He blinks, and cancels the order.

Liles knows the difference between business and pleasure. The arrangement is just that– an arrangement between him and Elias, where Liles gives Elias money in exchange for _company_. It’s reliable. Safe, in a fucked-up way.

 

But not predictable.

Liles’ too old to moon over some kid, for chrissake. Still he keeps finding himself opening up Elias’ contact info on his burner phone, hesitating to press the call button when he’s called it three times already this week.

Keeps finding himself thinking about how Elias’ dick fills his mouth, how Elias parts his lips when he’s getting fucked _good_ , how Elias humps Liles’ hand when he wants to be jerked off, how he’d try taking what his dick needs before he has to _beg_ for Liles to let him come–

Liles has to end this. He sighs. He likes Elias, of course he does. Money just sweetens things, make certain… arrangements easier to bear. This is just _business_. Emotions like whatever Liles’ feeling right now shouldn’t come into it.

He should make a clean break. Give Elias the rest of the money he’d have earned by the end of next month, call it a severance package and just never see him again.

“Too old for this,” Liles mutters, but he _really_ is too old for this… _romantic_ bullshit.

Telling Elias is–

Liles’ fired people, mostly because their needs compromised business, but he’s never fired _himself_ for being a greedy motherfucker. Implying– because Liles’ still too Midwestern to really state his own feelings– that Liles’ ending the arrangement because of his own feelings makes Elias narrow his eyes and curl his lip.

Liles looks back. He’s not going to bow his head to anyone, least of all _Elias_. Besides, he’s actually doing the kid a goddamn favor.

“Seriously?” Elias snorts, “If there’s anyone who needed to fuck on a regular basis it’s you. Let me see if I could get someone _else_ for you.”

Liles raises his eyebrow, and Elias gives him a mean smile, “Shut up, _JM_ , it’s not like you want to admit you have _feelings_ even if they’re positive.”

“I paid you to have positive feelings,” Liles retorts, and Elias actually laughs at that, mutters probably something insulting in Swedish.

Elias shoves his hair back– it’s getting a little long for _Liles’ tastes_ , even if it’s so convenient to pull– “You dense plank. You paid me to have sex with you. You’re not a jerk, so.”

“What high praise,” Liles mutters, settling back into his chair and looking up at the skylight. It’s going to rain today, the weathermen said, and Elias clears his throat. Liles looks back at Elias, who’s standing at the other end of the desk with his arm crossed.

“It _is_. Trust me.”

Liles covers his smile with a hand over his face, sighs, “Yeah, the whole paying you for… _companionship_ is too much of a head screw for me, so–”

Elias studies his nails, “So if I was to fuck someone else for a similar arrangement, you’ll be horribly sick with jealousy and embarrass yourself and me in front of any new client by stalking me?”

“This is the most mortifying conversation I’ve had in years,” Liles mutters, rubbing at his forehead. Elias _beams_ , and Liles wonders just how much Elias likes seeing rich older guys squirm in discomfort. Suppose he’s gotta get something back in this line of work besides money that’s nigh unreportable on his tax return.

Elias sits on the desk, messing up one of the expenses printouts with his ass, and strokes Liles’ hair, “Or we could skip the whole jealous breathing down my neck and make it more permanent? Of course, though, my family would insist on meeting you and well–”

“A kept boy? _You_?” Liles asks. Elias strokes Liles’ ear, and gives him a weirdly soft look.

“You don’t keep people, do you?” Elias sighs, “I mean, you’re not like _ugly_ or an asshole and here you are, alone in this dumb place.”

Liles bristles, just a little– it’s too close, too true– and he grits, “Don’t be so self-sacrificing,” and Elias laughs again, draws him closer by his chair.

Elias murmurs, “I am so far from self-sacrificing,” against Liles’ mouth. Liles kisses him, of course he does, he’s not an utter _dunce_ , and Elias raises his eyebrow. “Besides, you take good care of me.”

Liles mouths _fuck you_ and Elias blows a kiss at him before he stalks off to the bedroom.


	14. experimental spice

Elias has ideas. Some are very sensible, like getting covers for the chairs on the balcony and checking the mail every day as opposed to every… other weekend.

Most of them are ripped off from the romcoms he sneaks in while Liles is away at work, supporting his well-formed ass, if the _recently viewed_ list can be trusted. Liles raises his eyebrow at a bouquet of flowers– three roses and way too many baby-breath flowers and asks Elias, “What are these.”

Elias blinks his big blue eyes like he’s innocent, manages not to smirk when he says, “Flowers. For you. Read the card.”

The card’s nestled in the middle of the roses, and Liles flips it open, reads out loud from it: “ _Here’s the lil’ slut, short and stout, bend me over and I will shout, so lay me down and eat me out!_ – Christ,” Liles finishes. “For one, you’re taller than me and two–”

Elias just beams, and strokes Liles’ hair, “C'mon, you love it.”

Liles closes his eyes, tries to be strong, even with Elias trying to wrap him around those long Swedish fingers of his. Liles doesn’t need to be _wooed_. He’s been around the block so many times they’re gonna cite him for a moving violation, which means he’s too old for this shit.

 

Curse himself for being weak for whatever passes as humor from Elias. Liles licks his lips, pulls at his necktie and watches Elias stroll into the kitchen to get water for _him_. At least they haven’t escalated to candlelit dinners and musical serenades. Yet.

Trying to give away the teddy bear Elias had left for him in his closet– with a card reading _A bear for the bear in my life_ that Liles had only discovered after ten minutes of struggle trying to transverse the … mass of stuffing so he could get his goddamn grey suit #3– had been a challenge. Jesus. Liles’ isn’t a bear, ok? He’s not super up on terminology or whatever, not these days, not since–

Damn his brain for choosing to remember that the last time Liles had wandered around with pierced ears and eyeliner Elias hadn’t even been _born_.

Liles shouldn’t– _wouldn’t_ – complain. There are _perks_ in being… close with someone with more energy. Sex’s like, only one part. Elias’ better at dealing with bullshit and the Co-op board with a cheerful smile on his face, and people like him a little more. It makes life flow a little easier.

Also, Liles may secretly love seeing the rich snobs in his building examine Elias’ artfully deconstructed sweatpants with bulging eyes. It scratches the itch he’s had ever since he became too good with money not to wear suits on a daily basis (and not quite good enough to go back to never wearing suits).

Liles pecks Elias on the cheek when Elias brings him his water, and Elias makes himself comfortable on Liles’ lap. Liles likes it, even he feels like a perverted Santa, and it’s very. Domestic. Comfortable. Liles leans back against the generous cushions of his couch, and sets his water aside. Elias has that look in his eye.

“Elias,” Liles begins, and Elias squirms on his lap, a smile on his face. Liles grips him closer, leans up to kiss him, and Elias kisses back. “The flowers weren’t the entire thing, were they?” Liles asks.

“No,” Elias says, softening the blow with a nip to Liles’ lip, and Liles digs his fingers against Elias’ low-riding pants. Liles sighs, and Elias smacks his arm, “Don’t sound so long-suffering, you weren’t suffering last night when I asked you to put those fuzzy handcuffs on me.”

“That could be a delayed allergic reaction,” Liles retorts, but yeah, maybe having Elias flat on his back, kept from _working hard_ was enjoyable. Why the fuck can’t he have those things?

Elias rolls his eyes, says, “Sexy dice.”

“Sexy dice. Was there a sale?” and that makes Elias snort and squirm on him, and Liles doesn’t have to look _down_ to get the idea that Elias likes the idea of leaving it to chance. Liles unbuttons his shirt, and says, “I hope you got a good set, babe.”

The dice is ok. Just very. Hm.

Liles throws it again, and gets _lick boobs_. The previous one had been _massage boobs_ , and Liles picks one die up, just to double check it’s not loaded.

Elias knocks it out of Liles’ hand, says “Just do it, come on, where’s your sense of fun,” and sprawls naked on the bed. Liles creeps up closer to Elias, and if the kid wants it– Well. Liles keeps finding it harder to say _no_ , not when Elias’ so easy for his touch.

Doesn’t keep Liles from smiling when he gropes Elias’ pecs and Elias groans a touch over-dramatic, like it’s actually doing things to his dick. Liles raises his eyebrow, does it again, _cupping_ what little he can manage, and Elias turns deep pink. Huh. Liles thumbs Elias’ small nipples, says, “Is this where I tell you what a nice rack you have? It’s been a while–”

Elias flips him off, “Shut up, you know you like how pretty I look, now bite my nipples, ok.”

Liles feels vaguely stupid when he bends his head and scrapes his teeth against one, setting his teeth carefully over the peak, and Elias makes a smothered gasp. Liles hums, and does it again, pulling a little at Elias’ skin, probably leaving some beard burn on that pec. Elias keeps making those noises like he doesn’t want to make them, and well, Elias did ask for this, did ask Liles to bite those nipples–

Liles idly wonders if he should even look into nipple chains for him as he blows wetly over the bite marks around Elias’ pecs, and hears Elias call him _fucker_ in Swedish. Liles turns his face towards Elias, and strokes at the arm Elias’ got slung over his face.

Even with much of his face covered Liles can tell how flushed Elias is, and Liles says, “You’re pretty, all right,” and his dick twitches when Elias scrapes his teeth over his own lips, only just panting a little. Liles slides towards the dice tangled in the sheets, grins when he sees what exactly are on those sides.

“‘Course, I could, hm, _lick_ your thigh,” Liles offers, “If that’s what you want according to these things–”

He can feel Elias _glaring_ at him through his arm, and Liles leans closer, says warmly, “Maybe I should roll them until I can get to 'licking your dick’,” slides a hand over Elias’ marked-up chest and presses on one especially _purple_ hickey, “see how many marks you can get.”

Elias squirms, tries, “You could just suck me off–” Liles presses his arm against the pillow, and Elias licks his mouth, slants him a hot look, “You know I’m good for it, _daddy_ –”

Liles’ hand seizes around Elias’ wrist, and Elias grins, “Oh my god, now _that’s_ what gets you?”

“The more you keep talking, the longer you have to wait,” Liles drawls, feeling dangerous and hot and wanting to punish Elias for sliding all of his hands over Liles’ buttons. He presses Elias against the sheets, and Elias _whines_ when Liles licks his inner thigh.

Liles does it again, sucking on the smooth skin stretched over Elias’ thigh, and he deeply appreciates how good Elias can be, soft and breathy and trying not to move. Liles cups Elias’ hard-on, just light enough to make it a tease, and Elias bucks up against his palm. Liles bites down against the temptation to see if a firmer touch would keep Elias still– he knows it wouldn’t, that Elias’ll hump his hand until he comes and well– Liles’d have to be _mean_.

“Please,” Elias says, and Liles scrapes his nail just a little across Elias’ hip. Liles looks back at Elias’ face, and hm, he is _just_ a little too worked up for this, isn’t he? Liles smirks, and he can see just a thin thread of _oh shit_ flash across Elias’ face when he strokes Elias’ dick.

Liles kisses the salt-warm skin at the base of Elias’ dick, and leans back. Elias sucks in breath, and tries a _please_ again, looking spoiled with faint rings of teeth marks around those nipples, his lips raw from scraping his teeth against them.

“You’re a slut,” Liles says, warm and close, and Elias laughs, “Yeah, yours, please blow me, god, I’ve been good–”

_Good_ is relative, but Liles strokes his face before he slides down to blow him. Elias’ so easy to get off, not too much of a _mouthful_ , and Liles doesn’t give a fuck if he’s not polite, not when Elias makes noises and tries to rub himself off against Liles’ tongue–

Liles has to press his hips against the sheets when Elias pets his hair and whines, “Oh, god, yes– fuck, yes, _thank you_ –”

He moans a little when Elias comes in his mouth, feeling _sticky_ and weirdly appreciated, and Elias pulls him up to kiss him, soft little clinging touches with his mouth and wraps his leg over Liles’ legs, just to show how _thankful_ he is.

Liles flicks his eyes over Elias’ face, and Elias flushes a little, “Look, it’s just hot, ok? Giving me that.”

Liles pulls at Elias’ hair, grinds against his thigh and says, “Want to keep saying thank you?”

Elias does, so _very_ much, and Liles can deal with being _wooed_ if this is what it means.


	15. you know which cliche is here

The job description didn’t involve suits. But Elias still finds himself in front of an mirror, staring at the tie in his hands before he makes himself commit to a knot. The pants don’t fit him anymore, baggy around the knees, and his button-up shirt rubs at his wrist bones. The shirt collar’s too tight around his neck, reminds him that he last wore this almost _never_.

He doesn’t _quite_ look like he’s playing dressup, but he doesn’t look anywhere like Liles does in those stupidly expensive suits of his. Liles doesn’t say anything when Elias turns up at his office, just narrows his eyes and gives him a thin smile before he presses his hand in the small of Elias’ back towards the lift.

 

Liles leans forward, and for one crazy moment, Elias thinks they’re gonna make out right _here_ , in front of the camera walled up in one corner and whoever’s at the other end. Liles slides his hand up to the misshapen knot of Elias’ tie, and pulls it tighter. Elias swallows against the pressure of Liles’s hold, and Liles smirks.

“Not your best work, Elias.”

Elias flushes, hot and cold, resents that Liles has the money that he wants, resents that this isn’t _his_ element, surrounded by sharks and snakes in suits. “There’s a reason I don’t wear a tie when I _work_.”

“Ah, yes. _Work_ ,” Liles drawls. Elias’ always working when he sees Liles– or at least he should be– but this is the first time Elias’ seen Liles at work. Liles has a fake smile that’s a little more convincing because he doesn’t have to trot it out as much, and his suit close off everything but his hands and face, scraped clean of anything _personal_. Like a freaking computer.

Elias has preferences when he isn’t working, tries not to have any when he’s working. There’s still a part of him that likes Liles better with his tie loose around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to show the heavy shadow of hair on his forearms. That Liles is fucking human, has needs, like paying people to fuck him, and it’s three giant leaps away from _this_ Liles.

Elias prays that Liles’ office– whatever the hell it’s like– is one of those new ones with glass. This suit may not meet Liles’ highly calculated standards but Elias is a little hesitant to ruin it giving a blow job under Liles’ desk. It’s the _only_ suit he has, and he had to trek across town to the self-storage place to get it out from under the pile of crap he keeps there.

Liles’ office is closer to the top than the bottom, and they get off the lift at the 23rd floor. No one says hi to them. One intern even backtracks when she sees them coming down the center of the cubicle farm, and Liles pointedly says hi to her.

Elias would almost feel sorry for the intern– but he’s the one getting all of that quality time with Liles. Liles doesn’t have to explain Elias and his shitty suit to anyone– Elias gets the sense that the guys Liles reports to only come down in the event of Apocalypses and/or tepid “rallies”. Which is good and bad; no one pays attention to Elias, and Liles doesn’t have to turn on that fucking charm.

The office is frosted glass, and Liles smirks at Elias when he sits atop the desk.

“How much do I pay you, Elias? Surely it’s enough to get clothing that fits you.”

Elias leans back on his arms, feeling a little more steady _now_ , “You’re so obsessed about clothing fitting me when you can barely wait to take it off.”

Liles’ smile is _real_ , and he strokes Elias’ collar, “I just like my things to look nice.”

The flush that creeps across Elias’ face is a fucking surprise, but what isn’t? Liles sits on his chair, and doesn’t ask Elias to move off his desk. Elias taps the little suspended balls strung from a small metal hook, “You didn’t bring me here to add to your collection of desk crap?”

Liles snorts, “No. I’m tired of eating at executive lunches by myself. So you get to be intern-of-the-day.”

Elias drapes his legs across the desk, “So I’m actually well-dressed for the part, yeah?”

“Don’t blow yourself,” Liles says, but Elias can see him smiling as he types on the screen. Maybe this restaurant’ll be nice enough to have full-length doors over the stalls.


	16. hotel room sex

As soon as Elias steps into the hotel room, his jeans more _invitation_ than cloth, Liles slams the door shut. Liles has to look just slightly _up_ at Elias, and Elias doesn’t think any of them want to settle for a ‘Good evening’.

 

Liles is still mostly in his suit, and he slides his hands up Elias’ bare arms, pulls him around so that they’re facing in the same direction, looking at the mirror screwed into the sliding closet door. A fucking cliche, some rich guy and some pretty thing. Elias still can’t look away, and he doesn’t hide how he steels himself when Liles slides his hand through Elias’ hair. It’s too long, starting to get tangled and lank, but Liles still wants to touch it–

Liles wraps his fingers around Elias’ hair and _pulls_ , making Elias clench his teeth, his scalp tingling sharply, and Liles grins. None of them can look away from their reflection in the narrow mirror on the hotel closet door, and Liles strokes Elias’ hair just before he makes Elias tilt up his chin, exposing his neck. Liles glances at his face just before he scrapes his mouth over Elias’ neck, and fuck, that’s going to be _purple_ in the morning. That self-satisfied smirk, the dark smolder Liles gives his mock-shocked reflection makes Elias consider charging for each mark Liles gives him tonight–

Liles yanks Elias’ pants up, the seam tight against his balls, digging against the flesh of his thighs, and the whimper Elias gives is _real_. Liles huffs a warm breath over the scraped-raw skin on Elias’ neck, and grinds his bulge against Elias’ ass. Elias licks his lips, and Liles says, “Unzip your pants. I want to see what I’m paying for, babe.”

_Babe_. That word again, and Elias should glare at Liles’ reflection, but instead he unbuttons his pants and strokes his cock through his underwear. Liles pulls at Elias’ hair more when he realizes Elias’ wearing _red_ underwear, almost see-through, and the set of Liles’ eyes make Elias curl his lips up. Yeah, it figures, under that buttoned-up Man of Business exterior, he really does like _prettiness_.

Elias can deliver on that. He strokes himself, rubbing the thin fabric over his cock, enough to show he’s gettin precome over it. It’s easy to get hard, even with Liles watching him– he watches Liles’ eyes slipping to the darkening spot, feels Liles’ breathing pick up against his ear.

Liles slides a hand over Elias’, grinds the heel of Elias’ palm over his cock, “Don’t fuck around. I want to see it.”

Elias pushes down his pants along with his underwear, his bare ass pressing against Liles’ dumb 2000-dollar Italian suit. He viciously hopes he gets lube on the damn thing, and Liles grips Elias’ cock.

“Babe, you’re prepared tonight–” Liles says, and Elias flicks his eyes at Liles’ face in the mirror, hating how much his face gets pink at the small smile on Liles’ face. Liles pulls at Elias’ hair more, sliding his mouth along his neck, stroking Elias’ cock slowly. Elias doesn’t need to be keyed up, doesn’t need Liles to keep touching him like this, rubbing those fingers over the crown of his dick, playing with his nipples and _necking_ him. He doesn’t.

It’s a fucking relief when Liles slides a finger along Elias’ cleft. Then he pauses. Looks at Elias and himself in the mirror, and the smile Liles gives makes Elias’ toes curl in his shoes. Liles licks his lips, and presses Elias against the mirror. The glass is cold against Elias’ cheek, and he shivers.

“Think I can fuck you hard enough to fog up the entire thing?” Liles asks, pulling Elias’ hair to get a _clear_ response, fuck.

Elias squirms, wincing at how much precome he’s smearing against the mirror, at just how heavy Liles is against him. “You’re the one paying for it,” he puts on with bravado, and that gets him pushed harder against the glass, a flash of teeth from Liles. Liles’ pants zipper is loud, and Elias doesn’t move away from the mirror, can see the edge of Liles’ reflection from _this_ perspective. It’s shadowy, stretched out, but it’s enough for Elias to see Liles yanking his loose tie off and rolling on a condom with _one_ hand. Elias licks his lips. Yeah, this isn’t the first time Liles’ fucked anyone up against a shiny surface.

It’s not hard to take Liles, even if he moans and clenches around Liles’ cock, makes Liles rock his way in.

Liles yanks Elias’ hair, breathes, “I know you’re faking. _Don’t_.” Elias grinds back against Liles, clenches around him, and that makes Liles hiss under his breath, slam him up against the door. The door shivers in its tracks, and Elias smirks.

Liles presses his face against the join of Elias’ neck and shoulder, fucks him as _hard_ as he’s pulling Elias’ hair, grinding against him on each downstroke. Elias curls his fingers around the edges of the closet door, holding on, feeling the door sway under both of them. Elias can hear the rails at the top of the door creak, Liles breathing hard, his shirt sticking to Elias’ sweaty back, and then Liles skims over his prostate–

Elias gasps, _clenches_ everywhere. His chest gets tighter when Liles laughs in his ear, and Elias makes himself breathe against the smooth surface of the mirror. He breathes harder when Liles keeps touching him, keeps sliding his hand from Elias’ hair to spread his ass cheeks, all the better to _fuck_ Elias, to hold him still against this stupid mirror. Liles thrusts in, a little faster now, and Elias twists in Liles’ grip, grinds down against Liles.

His scalp _hurts_ , but Liles keeps yanking his hair, pressing him against the mirror, rubbing his cock against Elias’ rim, stroking his prostate, and fuck, Liles really wants him to come–

Elias reaches down, between his shaking thighs, strokes himself, his teeth clenching at how dry his hand is against his cock, his knuckles bumping against the flat silver surface. Elias shakes against the mirror when Liles thrusts into him on a sweet stroke, the back of his head flaring bright from Liles pulling his hair, from finally getting so _close_.

Liles pants out “Fuck–”, fucks him harder, staring at Elias like he can _will_ him into coming. Elias squeezes his hand around his cock, his lungs burning, and Liles rocks against him, so good, all he needs is to rub his thumb across the wet tip of his cock for him to come, his hips slamming against the mirror frame.

“Yeah, _good_ boy,” Elias hears, and Liles curls his hands around Elias’s shoulders, fucks up into him, and it’s too much of a good thing, filling him up like static electricity. He shudders, panting against the mirror, and Liles comes, quiet as usual.

Elias licks his lips, and eases himself away from the mirror as carefully as he can manage with his pants around his ankles. There’s fog next to a smeared outline of Elias’ face, and come’s splattered across the bottom half of the mirror. He turns back to Liles, and says, “Meets your standards?”

Liles looks at Elias, his fingers working over the buttons on his shirt, and smiles, “Get me undressed.”

Elias is fucking going to charge him by the bruise.


	17. pretty girl

Elias knows what he’s getting into. Mostly. Liles texts him, he shows up, they fuck, he gets money. He doesn’t volunteer to do _anything_. But he notices a few things, ok? Like how Liles had looked at him when Elias kneeled on the bed, wearing nothing but Liles’ own dirtied button-up shirt, brushing just past the curve of his ass. Elias knew what he looked like then, flushed and sweaty and his thighs still shaking from being held up in the air, and Liles just–

Elias makes money on being _fuckable_ , ok. He _noticed_ the way Liles’ eyes got darker, had skimmed up his legs before he tugged on Elias’ cock and rubbed at the tip of it with his thumb, pressing against it so hard it made Elias twitch. Liles didn’t even get him off like that, his thumb pressing too hard against his cock, his grin getting wider with every sign of pain Elias gave up, trying to push himself off that _verge_

Liles didn’t do _anything_ else to help him, the rich fuck. Elias had to get himself off in front of Liles– Liles likes to watch, maybe it’s an ego thing, to know he makes everyone he fuck come one way or another– and he got Liles’ shirt even _dirtier_ when he came with his teeth buried in his lips.

Liles had pressed him out of his room, just a little too slow, his eyes fixed on Elias’ scrapped-raw lips before he closed the door. Elias knows that meant Liles would have pushed him down by the scruff of his neck, smushed his face against the hotel-rough pillows, and have screwed him so hard he’d feel _guilty_ about it and tipped him three times the usual– if only he could get hard _again_.

Yeah, Elias’ still kicking himself for that.

It wasn’t the being partly-dressed part. Liles likes seeing what he pays for. It wasn’t the kneeling, even though Liles likes it when Elias makes himself _that_ much smaller. It could’ve been the shirt, but if rich old guys got hard over oxford cloth shirts getting ruined it’s news to Elias. Elias almost misses his turn when he realizes from behind it looked like a _dress_ , the darts down the back _clinging_ to him.

Elias sighs as he gets to his door. Three times the tip. That’s nothing to sneeze at. And Liles’d be able to shrug it off if it’s not his thing, laugh, even.

He thinks he knows what he’s getting into. ~

Being in front of a Covergirl lipstick display makes Elias’ heart race. It’s just. Lipstick. That he’s going to put on his mouth. He’s going to fucking commit to it. That means he gets a vulgar pink, lurid even in the tube. It’s on sale, besides. He’s not going to poke himself in the eye with eyeliner. Still, he gets a thin black pencil, and pays for them without blushing _too_ much. No one gives a fuck, right, in this city?

No fucking way Elias’ gonna shop for a dress, but he still has a black slip from… somewhere and there’s that sheer tank top that he keeps meaning to throw out because it cuts right at the armpit, and that should be enough to get Liles hard and crazy enough to tip him three times.

Elias’ got the key up to Liles’ place, and remembers to text him before coming over. Liles responds right away, and Elias knows what he’s getting into. His heart’s pounding hard because he took ten flights of stairs, ok. Elias can’t be on film anymore than he already is, and the door closing behind him sounds so loud in the empty apartment.

No wonder Liles has to pay for sex. His place’s so depressing.

Elias smirks.

He changes in the bathroom, preps himself, avoids looking himself in the mirror until he has to. The mirror’s bright, and he shudders at the way the tank top shows off his pecs. Almost worth spending time in the gym for. The slip keeps riding up, rubbing against his half-hard cock. The eyeliner is predictable, blah-blah. If he had a dollar for every time people told him about his eyes he wouldn’t have to trick.

The lipstick looks even more obscene on Elias’ mouth, the shiny stuff making it look even bigger, and the pink is totally a _fuck-you_. Elias smiles, and yeah, he thinks he got Liles nailed.

Liles comes up, fucking says “Honey, I’m home,” and Elias presses his lips together in suppressed laughter, the slick lipstick making them slide against each other. Elias walks out into the hall, just stopping before Liles can see him.

Liles’ moving through the living room, heaving his Big Swinging Briefcase, yanking his tie off, saying, “Not that hearing from you isn’t a pleasant surprise but–” He stops, looks at Elias, and then he _leers_. Elias lifts up his chin, smirks.

“Should I put on a pearl necklace?” Elias asks. He can see that look again, the one he saw the other week at the hotel, brewing dark and perfect in Liles’ eyes.

Liles pulls him in, presses his thumb just short of Elias’ mouth, and breathes hard, his eyelashes almost pressed against his cheeks. He says, “You make for a very pretty _girl_ ,” and Elias bites back a noise. Liles licks his lips, “And pretty girls get fucked, don’t they, babe?”

Liles presses Elias against the wall, rubs over Elias’ cock, and ok, he’s _hard_ , but it’s Liles, looming over him, pressing his palm against the tent in Elias’ slip, smearing the wet spot around and making it even bigger. Elias spreads his legs, arching his hips off the wall, and Liles mouths lightly– almost gently– at Elias’ neck, “So wet already? You’re so fucking _easy_ I bet I can just slide into you. Your tight little hole–”

Elias bites back a whimper, heat rushing to his face, and Liles rubs a hand over Elias’ nipple, “Your tits are just a handful, yeah? But you keep showing them off. Flashing them to anyone who’d see.”

“Fuck,” Elias mutters, and Liles slides him closer, his other hand pressing against the waistband holding the slip onto Elias’s hips.

Liles smiles, “But I’ll still fuck you, pretty girl.”

Elias curls his toes against the smooth hardwood floor, breathing hard, trying to keep himself together to follow Liles to his massive bed. His cock is achingly hard, and he feels like he can come with the slightest jostle. He sits down on the bed, carefully, watching Liles strip his clothes off. Liles scrapes his eyes over Elias, and pushes down his pants as he says, “Spread those legs, sweetie.”

Elias does. His face’s hot, and his blood feels fizzy, shaky, as Liles crawls in between Elias’ thighs, his stubble catching against the slip. Liles sucks him through it, _hard_ , and Elias shouts. “What a good clit that is,” Liles says, “All ready for me,” and Elias fights the urge to throw his arm over his face, fuck.

Liles sucks him off through his slip, and Elias moans, trying to get more– but Liles pins him down with an arm across his hips and leers, “Good girls aren’t greedy, babe. Be good, hm?”

“Fuck–” Elias says, dropping his head against the pillows, closing his eyes at the tease of Liles’ mouth, so fucking filthy there’s no way Liles didn’t get on his knees in some baseball field somewhere and suck off a _pretty boy_ , long ago. Elias bites his tongue when Liles presses the flat of his tongue against his cockhead, smearing precome across the satin, and Liles squeezes.

Liles looks at his face again, and turns on his back, next to Elias. He slides his hand up Elias’ tank top, twists at his nipple, and fucking _laughs_ when Elias jerks around the sting, saying, “Sh, not my fault you look so beautiful like this, that lipstick–” Liles pauses, and slides his hand down Elias’ abs, looking him full in the eyes, “I want to get that on my dick.”

Elias licks his lips, grins, “Knew it.” Liles pulls at Elias’ hair, and says, “Suck me, pretty thing, and I’ll take care of your little clit.”

Liles grins as Elias presses his hot face against Liles’ thigh. Elias flicks his eyes up at Liles, and sucks him, not even caring for _finesse_ , and Liles grits his teeth and his hand in Elias’ hair, rocking into him with ugly grunts and moans, even words that almost sound _sweet_. Elias doesn’t hear them, his eyes squeezed so tight tears leak out, and his mouth’s so _full_ , his tongue rubbing up right under Liles’ cockhead just how he likes it–

Liles pulls him off just before Elias can make him come, and smiles at the look at Elias’ face. Elias knows he looks _wrecked_ , his eyeliner smeared and most of his lipstick rubbed off on Liles’ cock. Elias strokes Liles, rubbing the worst of the pink away, and says, “If you want to fuck me–”

Elias presses his teeth against his mouth, and Liles folds his arms behind his head, “Hm, yes. Ride me.”

He blinks– Liles likes holding him down, usually, his hips rutting against his ass, an arm across his chest, maybe his neck– and Liles says, “Isn’t that better for girls?” his drawl coming in heavy and getting under Elias’ skin. That makes Elias sink down on Liles, just a little faster, enough to make the muscles in Liles’ arms twitch with the urge to touch him. But Liles’ a _gentleman_ , isn’t he? Elias grinds against Liles, his throat choked with moans, his dick heavy and pressing against the heavy spread of hair against Liles’ groin, feeling achingly full and _watched_.

Liles’ turning red, his teeth clenched on gasps, and Elias pants out, “Fuck it, rub me–”

Liles gives him those fucking sweet rubs, his fingers pressing against the wet tip of his cock, flushed purple against Liles’ broad fingers, and Elias clenches down on him just enough to make Liles come _before_ he does.

Elias leans his hands against Liles’ chest, and Liles licks his lips, “So good, _sweetheart_.”


	18. schooling

Liles looks at his netbook screen, a black dress that’s never seen a single strand of cotton on it. There’s a star sticker at the corner of the picture, _20.99_ , and well. Elias looked pretty that night, wearing nothing but that slip and the lipstick, shuddering around him every time Liles rubbed his dick. Liles likes pretty things. That’s not a secret. He spends good money on pretty things. He’s not going to give Elias bonus points for that insight, showing up with makeup and something on this side of clubwear, but the barbie-pink lipstick looked so good on Elias.

It helps, that Elias’ very willing to be dressed for the right price.

 

Liles guesses a little at the size, picks a large. Not that it matters, the dress’ll be on the floor as soon as Elias can manage it. The underwear is far easier to look for. Liles’s never saw the point in bows, little fiddly things, but one picture has a very _suggestive_ line of bows running down right the middle. Lace’s so tempting, but almost all of the ones Liles can slip onto Elias are just. They’re too perfect, too understated.

Elias’d be so much better in a sheer pair, as disgustingly pink as his lips, too small for him and pulling across his balls and ass, leaving marks Liles can scratch and lick at. Liles finds one with lace panels running along the top, and he clicks _add to cart_ with just a little smirk.

The lipstick can stay. It works, especially when smeared across Elias’ swollen mouth and the last of it still clings to the curve of Elias’ mouth when he asks for his payment.

#

Liles looks at Elias in the full-length mirror in his bedroom, at the blush on Elias’ face, at the curve of his half-hard dick. Elias curls and uncurls his hands, lifts up his chin. Liles presses his mouth against Elias’ neck, his palm covering Elias’ dick, and he says, “What a sweet girl you are. So beautiful, those little nipples. Those legs.–” Liles palms at Elias’ dick, leers, “That clit,” and Elias’ blush flushes deeper.

But Elias doesn’t smear his lipstick by scraping his teeth across it, even though Liles can feel Elias shake just a little. Liles slides his hand up, pressing against his chest, says, “What’s wrong with being a good girl? You are so good–” Liles grinds the front of his pants against Elias’ bare ass, “And you know what you’ll get, babe.”

Elias closes his eyes slowly, and opens them, stares right at Liles, tries for bravado with,“A good deep dicking?”

Liles bites the inside of his cheek, and presses his face against Elias’ shoulders. Elias smells like flowers, clean and bright, and Liles mouths _fuck_ against the nape of Elias’ neck. _Girly_ , and Liles’ sure that wash came in a pink bottle. Elias squirms, and Liles manages, “You smell so good, I can’t wait to get my mouth on your clit. Maybe I’ll have you on my face, hm? So good, thinking of everything, my girl.”

Elias makes a strangled noise, and that makes Liles just a little calmer, feeling a little closer to status quo.

Liles licks his lips, and eases Elias into the underwear, curving his hands around Elias’ hips for as long as he can stand. Elias’ panting by the time Liles steps back enough to see just how the underwear fits, and the lace highlights just how much the fabric _strains_ around Elias. Elias has his hands pressed against his thighs, his tongue between his teeth, and Liles trails his fingers under Elias’ spread legs, pressing against the tight elastic.

“Hurts?” Liles asks, and Elias shudders, “I’ll be fine, fuck–”

The curve of Elias’s ass is cut through by elastic on the legs. It’s the perfect excuse for Liles to pull on them, to watch them snap against Elias’ skin and see the corded muscles in those almost-smooth thighs twitch. Elias curls his hands into fists, his nipples peaked into points, and Liles slides his hand up to tweak at one. The small slip of skin between Liles’ fingers makes Elias’ pink-painted lips part into an wonderful _O_. Liles says, “Such a _doll_. So easy to play with, babe.”

Liles decides right there to skip the dress, to keep touching Elias until that wet spot on the front of those panties gets even more _obvious_. He’s paying for this, he gets to decide playtime. Elias moans when Liles presses against the skin right above his underwear. Liles says, “You’re so fucking pretty. I want you to get on the bed so I can suck at that pink clit, hm?” Liles pushes the underwear down just enough for the tip of Elias’ dick to show in the reflection, “It matches your lips. Must be why I like it so much, it’s so sweet and meant for me.”

The moan Elias makes when Liles finally sucks him off, his knees on the mattress and his hands sliding off Liles’ hair, makes Liles blindingly hard, makes him stroke Elias off with his tongue and Elias shakes and comes, his voice a strangled sob, trying to cram himself against Liles’ mouth, and oh, it’s so perfect when Elias licks his lips, smearing the lipstick and asking Liles if he wants his mouth or his ass.

Liles wants everything for his girl.


	19. power suit

Elias can’t see himself going into a _regular_ job anytime soon. Why would he, when his income is steady and easy to earn? Why would Elias put himself under the wheel of 9-to-5 drudgery, making himself conform to it than the other way around? Thinking about crawling to a desk, to a computer where every click and keystroke is monitored, where if he’s unlucky enough, his every movement is tracked, his bathroom trips tabulated and compared to an actuary table some Belgian stiff thought up over one hundred years ago–

His _current_ job may be on this side of ‘illegal’, but Elias doesn’t have to answer to anyone but Liles.

 

And if Liles– wasn’t _Liles_? Elias is still young, still looks good enough to get attention and the benefits that come with it. He pays his taxes– at Liles’ insistence, sure– as a freelance consultant, lives quietly enough to avoid DHS scrutiny, but if he ever had to go back to Sweden, he still doesn’t think he’d be at a nine-to-five job. Or a ten-to-six. Or any job that wanted to slap an employee number on Elias and give him stern reprimands if he took a slightly longer lunch.

Getting fucked by Liles is better than showing up to a large, grey impersonal building with half the number of bathrooms it needs because it was constructed when only men did business, having his life drained from him and then getting a small paycheck that gets devoured instantly. Elias may only have been a fair student, but he can do the fucking math.

And as to why Liles keeps showing up to this place? Even though he’s twice as rich as God and really doesn’t _like_ his job?

Elias watches heads snap away from computer monitors to Liles, as Liles walks through the open offices, the entire space quiet enough for once as everyone follows Liles towards his corner office. Liles takes this in, even indulges some people by pausing and leaning against their desks as he asks about their projects, reports, whatever. Elias leans back in Liles’ very expensive and very ergonomic and very bovine chair. Liles _likes_ people saying “um, Liles, would it be ok if I charged the Dallas account?” He likes being– at the top, and Elias knows Liles’ pretty high up in the little-fucked-up pyramid they have here. Liles’ picture is in the second row from the top, smack in the center of four other people smiling primly against the same grey background.

Liles hates that picture, but he sure fucking loves what that picture _means_. That picture means people want to impress him. Very badly.

Elias brushes his jacket, pulls his tie tight. It wasn’t _too_ hard to get in, not with his new haircut and his new Italian suit, looking like 75% of the morning rush, and the dark look he gets when Liles opens his office door is worth it. Liles closes the door behind him, and says, “Like the view?”

Elias taps his fingers against the desk– he doesn’t know if the wood is actually _legal_ to have in the US– and smirks, “Oh, yes, watching you stride through the masses really puts me in the mood.”

Liles smirks. He sets his briefcase on the desk, and says, “Close the blinds, Elias.”

Elias closes them. Liles leans back against the desk, stroking himself through his pants, and says, “That’s a nice suit. I’m happy to see you’re putting my money to good use. Take off your pants. Wouldn’t want them to get wrinkled.”

Of fucking course, this means Elias has to slide his shoes off, and take his fucking socks off– because Liles hates socks– before he takes off his pants. Elias wasn’t expecting to be half naked in the middle of the fucking financial district, so his underwear is just a pair of plain black briefs. Liles still smiles in that little approving way, and Elias resists the urge to curl his hands at his side.

Liles watches Elias, and sighs, “The things I could do to you. Just too bad my morning is wall-to-wall meetings with London and Paris, isn’t it? Get on your knees and come closer.”

Elias does.


	20. color of jaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So any verse of Elias/Liles (like they are a few so you can chose your own fav) and asphyxiation kink please?

Liles hates the word _jaded_. Oh, sure, he has more than enough money to gorge himself on pleasure, make himself bored with having what he wants at his beck and call. Elias is almost good enough to work Liles over. Liles still leans back and spreads his legs every time he thinks of Elias, naked and willing to fuck himself on Liles’ dick, moaning just like he’s flipped through Liles’ internet history and gotten the measure of his _tastes_.

Elias probably didn’t have to bother. Liles knows that a man of his standing, background, has some very specific tastes, and Liles shrugs at being so fucking stereotypical. Stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason. Liles likes fucking pretty young blonds, just a shade too young for _him_ , who look even prettier with their lips parted by his dick, flushing pink and red and making loud noises when they bounce on him, who shove themselves into his hands. Elias offers him that in exchange for money.

Maybe there’s a line. One that Liles hasn’t stumbled on yet, in between dressing Elias up like a girl and fucking him stupid while Elias leaks lube and precome all over his dress, slapping Elias’ ass until his hand stings and then making Elias finish Liles off with his mouth, getting spit all over the front of Liles’ pants, fucking Elias with a vibrator until he can’t even come anymore, and making him rim Liles in his very-well-exposed office. It’s just possessiveness that makes Liles want to keep Elias, make him cry even more, wants Elias’ dick to twitch every time Liles touches him.

Liles’ hands itch thinking about it. What _wouldn’t_ Elias do?

 

Elias blinks when Liles asks him that question. They’re in a restaurant, Liles looking respectable as always, and Elias barely skirting the bounds of wearing a suit properly. Elias makes an considering noise, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Liles presses a fork against his fish, and frowns when he finds it not tender enough to cut with just his fork. Elias taps his fingers on the smooth tabletop, watching Liles ask for a re-fire of the fish, and he smirks, “Well, you like things the way you like them. A little. Hm, what is the word, _anal_?”

Liles smiles. He’s been called worse. “And what do you mean by that?”

Elias scrapes his teeth across his lower lip, looking at Liles through his eyelashes, “You like to face me. So you can see how pink I get. I’m sure it gives you ideas.”

“Ideas?” Liles prompts. Elias narrows his eyes, and he flattens his hand out on the table, “I can take a _hint_ when you fuck my mouth so hard tears come to my eyes. Better than Viagra, isn’t it?”

Elias’ seen the small bottle in his medical cabinet. Oh, he hasn’t said anything about it, but Liles perversely likes Elias knowing Liles wants to screw him so much he’ll take any help he can get. Elias is very pretty when he gets screwed. Liles leans back in his chair, to make room for the server giving him his hopefully-improved fish, thanks him, and turns back to Elias. Liles says, “Something worth doing, is worth doing _thoroughly_.”

“I thought it was _well_ ,” Elias says, sipping at his water.

Liles lifts his eyes up from his dish. “I have to say, your voice sounds so much better when you haven’t been able to breathe much,” he says, and there’s a flash of _something_ , hot and dangerous, across Elias’ face before Elias makes himself pleasing again.

Oh, no, Liles can’t see himself getting bored with Elias _soon_. His hands itch again. Ten seconds, that should be _safe_ enough, Liles thinks. Long enough to feel the broad arch of Elias’ throat underneath his grip, short enough that Liles won’t fuck up, and maybe Elias’ mouth will part, trying to suck in air–

Elias smiles hard at him, and says, “Cock or hand?”

Liles’ fork skitters across the plate, and he manages, “Both.” Elias tilts his chin up, “One or the other.”

That is a very easy answer.

Much better is the way Elias gasps soundlessly, with Liles’ hand pressed flat against his throat, his eyelids fluttering with each thrust Liles makes, his legs spread wide on either side of Liles, his hands slackening around Liles’ wrist. Liles leans closer, listens to the slow rasp of air across Elias’ lips, and the way Elias is so _quiet_ – because of Liles– shoots straight to Liles’ dick.

Elias turns pink, red, and Liles lets go. Elias gasps, moans when Liles grinds against him, and Liles slides his fingers across Elias’ throat. He can already see the bruises, the way Elias is holding his neck that means it’s tender already, and Liles curls Elias up against his chest. “So _good_ ,” Liles snarls, biting at Elias’ half-pale lips, and comes when Elias arches up against him, rubbing himself against Liles’ belly, his dick catching on the hair there–

Liles presses Elias’ head flat against the sheets, and Elias jerks around him. Liles tingles everywhere, and he can feel Elias leaking around him. Liles licks his lips, replaces his dick with his fingers, and it’s so easy to press his other hand just over Elias’ throat– not choking him, just holding him down. Elias flushes again, his dick twitching, and Liles rakes his mouth over Elias, whispers a _thank you_.

Elias whines, his throat vibrating against Liles’ palm, and Liles curls his fingers _hard_. Elias comes, arching up into Liles’ hand, and Liles keeps stroking him, his throat, his ass, until Elias curls up and shakes his head. Elias licks his lip, and Liles could feel guilty at the small split Elias’ driven into his lip, at the way his bright eyes are dulled by red. Should.

Liles doesn’t. He got what he paid for.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
